


Reunion

by Kestrealbird



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Other, Pirate AU I guess??, it's really short yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: I've had this sitting in my drafts for months now and I honestly don't remember where I was going with it so instead of letting it collect dust I'm just...putting it out into the world I guess. Have at it.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my drafts for months now and I honestly don't remember where I was going with it so instead of letting it collect dust I'm just...putting it out into the world I guess. Have at it.

Two rows of high-backed chairs line the walls, each one facing forward as if they are part of a church service. Flickering candles stand beside each chair atop high silver stands, and a transparent clock that's built into the very front of the room looms over everything like the persistent shadows that reach out of the forests at night back home.

In the centre of the room, legs crossed and hands folded neatly over a thick silver scabbard, sits a pirate, their chair grandiose in it's simple design. Their hat sits low over their eyes and they do not raise their head. A fog - or perhaps a mist - creeps towards the door from the behind the pirate's chair with the same sound as a Siren's whispers.

Tsunayoshi enters the room, wooden floorboards creaking under his boots, a thief's knife held tightly in trembling fingers. The pirate does not raise his head, but his voice reverberates around the room with a quiet power that hasn't been heard in years.

"Chaos, Tsunayoshi."

Tsunayoshi forgets to breathe, eyes wide with awe, wonder and  _ fear. _

" _ Reborn. _ "


End file.
